Zulazza the Corruptor
}|GetValue= } | name = Zulazza the Corruptor | hp = 28000 | exp = 9800 | ratio = 0.350 | summon = -- | convince = -- | implemented = 8.54 | isboss = yes | isarenaboss = no | illusionable = no | creatureclass = Reptiles | primarytype = Draken | abilities = Melee (0-2078+), Poison Bomb (250-500), Cursing Beam (100-900), Mana Drain Bomb (50-250), Paralyze Bomb(on target), Poff Bomb(reduces your distance skill), Poison Bomb(poisons from 20 up to 40hp/turn), Groundshaker Bomb (0-250), Self-Healing (225-270) (fast). | maxdmg = ~3700 | immunities = Invisibility, Paralysis, (?). | physicalDmgMod = 100% | holyDmgMod = 80% | deathDmgMod = 70% | fireDmgMod = 0% | energyDmgMod = 0% | iceDmgMod = 80% | earthDmgMod = 30% | drownDmgMod = 100%? | hpDrainDmgMod = 100%? | behavior = It retargets a lot. It will always try to get close to you. It uses strong magic spells and deals an incredible amount of melee damage. It runs away on black health (1400~). | sounds = "I'm Zulazza, and you won't forget me that fazzt."; "Oh, HE will take revenge on zzizz azzault when you zztep in front of HIZZ fazze!"; "Zzaion is our last zztand! I will not leave wizzout a fight!"; "Behind zze Great Gate liezz your doom!". | notes = It spawns during the Orc Raid on Zzaion on the top floor of the furthest tower to the south, the highest tower in Zzaion. It appears when the final raid message is shown, which is often an unpleasant surprise for players. This creature was added with the Christmas Update 2009. Image:Zzaion_tower.gif‎|The tower's location. Image:Zulazza_the_Corruptor_Guardia.jpg|Zulazza the Corruptor on Guardia. | location = Zzaion (Zao). | strategy = Try to kill it with a big group of high levels. Be extremely careful since the melee hits are extremely high. It can easily one-hit a level 170 paladin (without magic shield). Keep a constant eye on your health and mana (it also drains your mana). Adviced is to heal every turn. Even if you have a lot of health, this monster can deal a great amount of damage. That combined with his poison bomb can kill you without even noticing it. It poisons you from 20 - 30hp per turn. When you are about to get low on health, just go down the stairs and quickly regenerate. Watch out for any Draken Warmaster and Draken Spellweaver respawns. If you are with not so many players, try to let one knight run through the chamber while others shoot because this boss is not fast at all, however, if it retargets, it could be disastrous. | loot = 0-99 gp, 0-29 Platinum Coin, 0-46 Viper Stars, 0-5 Soul Orb, 0-4 Gold Ingot, 0-2 Giant Shimmering Pearl, Emerald Bangle, Ultimate Health Potion, Great Health Potion, Great Mana Potion, Great Spirit Potion, Mastermind Potion, Red Gem, Yellow Gem, Green Gem, Blue Gem, Violet Gem, Guardian Shield, Tower Shield, Rusty Armor (Rare), Paladin Armor, Mastermind Shield (rare), Dragon Scale Boots (very rare), Earthborn Titan Armor (very rare). }}